


Sleepless Nights

by FurFurKanga



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Future Fic, Loving Marriage, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurFurKanga/pseuds/FurFurKanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry wakes up in the middle of the night and seeks out comfort in her wife's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Rachel Berry-Fabray awoke in the middle of the night with an uncomfortable dryness in her throat. It was evident she was in dire need of a glass of water, but she decided against it. Her body was dead tired from the lack of sleep recently to move. She swallowed slowly, trying to relieve some of the soreness she felt in her throat, but paused when the pain intensified after a few blissful seconds.

The brunette sighed as she pushed herself of the bed as there was no point in delaying the inevitable. She donned her violet night coat to protect her from the chilly weather and a pair of teddy-bear slippers, one which she had bought as a matching pair with her wife many years ago, before slowly making her way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Sleepily, she poured a glass of water and downed it in a single breath, sighing silently to herself as the pain in her throat disappeared into nothing. She quickly put away the glass into the wash basin, making a mental note to clean it up in the morning before she left the house for rehearsals, and made her way back to where she came from, intent on not losing any more precious sleep.

Rachel could hardly be blamed for the sleepless nights. Until recently, she was used to having the feeling of an extra body beside her at night, to warm her bed and to snuggle up with. Now with her personal heater gone, her own petite frame was not sufficient to keep the bed warm and the use of a heating pad did not give the same degree of comfort as she had experienced before.

The girl slowly made her way up the stairs and was about to head straight to the bedroom when she noticed a faint light coming from behind one of the adjacent doors down the corridor. She glanced at the nearby wall clock – 2:00am – and decided to change her route, heading towards the door from which the source of light came from.

She opened the door to the study, wincing as the light glared uncomfortably into her eyes. She stopped at the doorway, fingers rubbing upon her eyelids to remove the discomfort.

"Quinn…"

The rest of her words died in her throat as her eyes landed upon the figure in question. Quinn had fallen asleep on the leather desk chair, her face propped up by a fist placed securely on an elbow rest and her other hand holding a pile of documents which rested neatly in her lap. The blonde had fallen asleep in the middle of her work.

Rachel was sure this was not the first time it had happen. Many nights she would leave the room for bed after making Quinn promise to retire for night early only to find her wife in said room early next morning. She guessed it could not be helped, Quinn's recent success as one of the top lawyers in New York had required her to do more paperwork than before and judging by the stacks of paper on the desk, there was a lot of paperwork that was needed to be completed.

Quinn was in need of sleep, but sleeping on a chair would not do well for her body. It would be better to convince her to go to bed. This would benefit Rachel too, as she would have the warmth of her wife to snuggle up against. Rachel moved towards the sleeping figure, her hand reaching out to touch her wife's shoulder…

But stopped a few centimetres before her fingers touched. Quinn was a stubborn woman, sometimes even more stubborn than Rachel herself when the situation required it. It was more likely that she would insist on continuing her work after being woken and shoo Rachel away to bed. Rachel paused, wondering what she should do. A smile graced her lips as an idea formed in her head.

She gently took the pile of documents from Quinn's limp hold and put it tidily on the desk. She then backed away from the slumbering blonde before turning and making her way towards her room, her feet padding softly on the carpeted floor. In her room, she collected in her arms the white duvet she had discarded on the bed a while earlier before returning to the study.

Rachel deposited herself on Quinn's lap and spread the cover over both their bodies. Resting on her side, she placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek before snuggling closer to her wife's body. With her head on Quinn's shoulder, she closed her eyes, hoping to finally get a good night's rest.

* * *

The first thing that Quinn Berry-Fabray was aware of when she came to consciousness was the pressure of a gentle weight atop her own body and the distinct scent of strawberry-vanilla which she was familiar to when in the presence of her petite wife.

Her assumptions were confirmed when she opened her eyes and saw a crown of brown. Quinn sighed, tilting her head backwards to rest upon the back of her chair when her gaze rested next upon the documents. Once again her schedule was thrown out the door as she had fallen asleep amidst work. She was going to have to pull double time to meet the deadline.

She reached out her hand for the documents when she felt Rachel tremble in her arms. Her hand instinctively went to the brunette's back, stroking along the curves in a soothing manner. She wondered if Rachel was having a nightmare and had searched for solace in her arms. She chanced a glance at the petite frame in her arms and then back at the paperwork.

Knowing she was going to regret this later on, Quinn gave the paperwork one last look of distaste before she stood up, scooping the smaller girl with the duvet gently into her arms. She took broad, silent steps, leaving the study and entering their shared bedroom.

Upon nearing the queen-sized bed, she slipped under the covers after having gently lowered the brunette onto the bed. Quinn reached a hand out towards her wife and pulled her close against her body, having Rachel rest her head upon the furrow of Quinn's neck. She pressed her lips against her wife's temple and closed her eyes, allowing the calming scent of strawberry-vanilla lull her into a blissful slumber.


End file.
